


Secrets Shared in the Night

by Pfain Ryder (Cat_Moon)



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Pfain%20Ryder
Summary: The overnight shift at Project Quantum Leap is always boring for the two security guards. Well, until this particular night, that is...





	Secrets Shared in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Quantum Instability #4: Show and Tell. 1995. The zine where authors are given a brief intro, and they let their imaginations run off in wildly different directions.

INTRO:

“ _What's that?”_

“ _What's what?”_

“ _That. What's that?”_

“ _Oh... this?” He paused. “Well...”_

Somewhere during the scintillating dialog, Paul Clayton had torn his gaze away from the steamy paperback book in his lap and focused his eyes on the small screen his partner was gesturing wildly to.

It had started out as a typical Sunday night at Project Quantum Leap. He and his partner, Felix Baxter, had been on the graveyard shift ever since coming to work there, shortly after the Project had first gotten underway. With most of the staff long home in their beds and the huge complex deserted, it was mostly b-o-r-i-n-g. Long hours trying to keep each other from falling into a comatose stupor brought on by sheer boredom.

Until now.

Paul nearly toppled backwards as he struggled to regain his balance, his chair falling from it's perch against the wall with a loud thump as its front legs hit the ground. He leaned closer, peering at the bank of surveillance monitors.

The red light was on in the upper corner of view #1133, signaling that the elevator was stopped between floors. The reason was unfolding in front of them in living color, like a sultry movie. He wondered if he was dreaming, because the scene was too bizarre to be real.

Admiral Calavicci and Doctor Beckett were standing close beside each other in the elevator. Beckett was apparently doing his best to remain detached, as the admiral's hand wandered up under his light cotton T shirt. He endured the caresses until the fingers zeroed in on one specific, highly sensitive spot. Sam finally batted the hand away, only to have it return, lower, cupping the bulge in his jeans that probably wasn't destined to remain soft very much longer – if the determined look on the Navy man's face was any indication.

“Holy mother of--” Felix uttered in shock, not tearing his eyes away to look at his partner. “I don't believe it!”

Beckett was squirming now, trying at first to fend off, then to ignore the hand that was boldly unzipping his fly. He was saying something, but neither guard thought to turn up the sound, glued as they were to the unfolding drama. Sam threw his head back against the wall, his lips parted, as fingers did their walking.

Finally, the profound naughtiness of the act got to the usually prim doctor. Paul knew very well what that was like, how hot the idea of illicit sex in a 'public' place could get a guy. Arms that were visibly shaking with barely leashed restraint closed around the admiral, crushing their bodies together. The kisses they shared were graphic even on the small screen, as they devoured each other's mouths with abandon. Hands pulled at the admiral's pants impatiently, reaching inside to grasp the hard column waiting for him.

Calavicci stepped back briefly, yanking Sam's pants and underwear down as far as he could. The movement sent Sam off balance and he ended up on the floor, his lover immediately taking advantage and lowering himself on top of the prone body.

The view got less explicit after that, since both men were pressed tightly together, writhing on the floor in unadulterated pleasure. The interlude wouldn't last much longer, that kind of quickie was like a flash fire, white hot, then burning out just as abruptly as it started.

A pity too, Paul was beginning to _really_ enjoy the show.

As if in answer to his thoughts, both men stiffened almost at the same time. Sweet release had claimed them. There was a brief period of complete stillness, then, slowly, they both rose and began reassembling their clothing. Beckett's flushed face reflected a self conscious embarrassment, Calavicci's a self-satisfied, Cheshire grin.

Just when the guards thought it was over, the two men surprised them. Sam turned to his lover almost shyly, taking him in his arms once more. Their lips touched tenderly, lovingly, completely counterpoint to the pure lust of moments ago. That one kiss showed the depth of their love and devotion more vividly than any, more graphic demonstration could.

A last quick peck to end the kiss, and they were once again facing front, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened at all. Calavicci calmly reached over and hit the button, and the elevator started on its way once more.

The red light on the monitor went out, freeing the guards from their spell.

“Had to have forgotten,” Baxter murmured in a hushed, almost awed voice. “Our shy Doctor Beckett never would have done something like that if he'd remembered about the camera.”

“He didn't look shy just then,” Paul smirked. “Besides, he had _other_ things on his mind.”

Baxter reached down and picked up the discarded book from where it had fallen on the floor, handing it to his partner. He'd read it already and it was fairly steamy, but he had a feeling it would seem dull compared to the incredible scene they'd just witnessed. “I always wondered about the good Doctor Beckett.”

“How good he was?” Paul teased.

Bax – he was neither cat nor half the odd couple and no one called him Felix – scowled at his friend. “You know what I mean. About him and the Admiral.”

“Since when?” Paul scoffed. “You were the one who picked 'virgin' when the secretarial staff started the betting pool.”

A fifteen minute discussion ensued on whether or not there had been any signs to hint of the relationship prior to this, and if so, what they might have been.

The ringing of the telephone ended their conversation. Closer, Paul beat his partner to it and picked up the receiver. “PQL. Yes, sir.” He listened for a moment, then smiled. “Uh huh. No problem, we'll drop it by on our way home.” He hung up the phone.

Grinning at Bax, Paul reached over to the control panel and punched in the code to create a disc of the elevator footage. After he was done, one final flick of the wrist and that particular incident was forever erased from the memory banks.

Paul held up the disc. “The Admiral wants us to drop this off at his place.” Moving up behind Baxter's chair, he rested a hand on his lover's shoulder, massaging gently. It had been a real thoughtful gesture on the admiral's part, putting a little excitement into their endless dull night. Of course, he knew Calavicci never would have done it if it hadn't been for the time he'd inadvertently walked in on Clayton and Baxter while they were going at it hot and heavy on the piano in the rec room. They should have remembered that with a project like this one, you never knew when someone was going to be hanging around after hours, working through the night. Ever since that time they had felt awkward around the admiral, as if a sword was hanging over their heads. Now, it looked like they were even. The four of them bonded by a thrilling secret only they knew. The knowledge was...warming.

Responding to the sure, knowing hands and the earlier titillation, Bax pulled Paul's hand down, bidding his body to follow until he was sitting on his lover's lap.

“You think Admiral Calavicci will mind if we're... a little late?” Bax whispered wickedly.

“Paul leaned closer, whispering the words in his ear. “I think he expects it.”

**the end**

1/30/95


End file.
